In the technical field of panel display, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices and liquid crystal display devices (LCD) are widely applied because of having the characteristics of light weight, thinness, electricity saving and the like. At present, people are trying hard to add the touch control function in the OLED or LCD display devices better, and some achievements have been already got.
The structure of a touch-screen display panel is as follows: a photosensitive sensor is added in an OLED display device, and the instructions of a user are identified through light ray changes detected by the photosensitive sensor, thus realizing the touch control function of a touch screen. However, the photosensitive sensor in the structure is high in cost, and is not beneficial to popularized application.
The structure of another touch-screen display panel is as follows: a substrate is adopted, a display structure is arranged on one surface of the substrate, a touch sensing structure is arranged on the other surface of the substrate, and the touch sensing structure is a sensing film layer formed from an indium tin oxide material. Because the sensing film layer formed from the indium tin oxide material is arranged on the surface of the display panel, and indium tin oxide is a conductive material, the display panel is usually subjected to external electromagnetic interference with different degrees, and then the display performance of the display panel is instable; in addition, the sensing film layer arranged on the surface of the substrate is quite liable to be damaged by a collision, thus the touch control function cannot be normally used.
It can be seen that, how to designing a display panel with a touch control function, which has a low cost and an excellent stability, already becomes a technical problem urgently needing to be solved presently.